Watmel Berry
discovered. Exceedingly sweet. |desc4=A bounty of nature that is exceedingly sweet. The Berry is huge, with some discovered that exceed . |d3=POKéblock ingredient. Plant in loamy soil to grow Watmel. Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Bury it in soft soil to grow a Watmel Plant. In the Sinnoh region, they like to make sweets known as Poffins with this Berry and feed them to their Pokémon. |d5=A Berry which is very rare in the Unova region. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |d6=A Berry to be used in cooking. This Berry is very rare and hard to obtain in the Unova region. Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Cleverness, this Berry is rare in other regions. |d7=Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Cleverness, this Berry is rare in other regions. |effect=Pokéblock/Poffin ingredient. |nameor= |basis=Watermelon |type=Fire |power= |scoop1=2 |stick1=3 |scoop2=1 |stick2=2 |scoop3=3 |stick3=4 |treeimage=Watmel tree.gif |sweet=+3 |bitter=+1 |dry=-4 |sweettag=yes |bittertag=yes |sweet4=30 |bitter4=10 }} A Watmel Berry (Japanese: カイスのみ Kaisu Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations ) the phrase Overwhelming Latias, which is obtained by seeing the respective Pokémon after defeating the Elite Four (obtainable once only). | FRLG1=Pokémon with Pickup has a 1% chance of finding one.| RSE2=Correctly answer the 's question: "Which of these is music?" | DPPt1=Sometimes found in Amity Square by a partner Pokémon. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by a man in Amity Square . | Walk1=Rarely found in after 4000+ steps.| DW1=Can be found in the . | ORAS1=Tell the Berry Master's Wife (on ) the phrase Overwhelming Latias. | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Watmel Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 72 hours, with 18 hours per stage. A Watmel tree will yield 1-2 Berries. Generation IV A Watmel Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 60 hours, with 15 hours per stage. A Watmel tree will yield 2-15 Berries. Uses Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 500 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, this Berry may produce a level 31 Sweet-Bitter Poffin. Artwork In the anime A Watmel Berry plant appeared in PK23. used a Watmel Berry from the plant to lead a away from the hole which the Rinka Berry fell into, as it had rolled on top of the hole. Watmel Berries appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate! among the Berries and used while making a feast at Professor Sycamore's laboratory. Multiple Watmel Berries appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins... among the Berries Anela had at her market in Hau'oli City. In Mallow and the Forest Teacher!, some Watmel Berries were seen at a wild 's house. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Sneaky Like Shedinja II, a Watmel Berry was seen amongst the Berries that 's sliced with for its to eat. In Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank I, a Watmel Berry was one of the Berries that fell out of 's fur when the Advanced level Grunt's hit it with . When the Grunt stepped down from the shelf he was standing on, he accidentally stepped on the Watmel Berry and slipped, causing him to drop 's Pokédex he had tried to steal. In Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune II, a Watmel Berry was one of the Berries that Lax at the two s who were chasing the group, but the Scientists' and sliced through every single Berry without effort. In Lucky Lucario II, a Watmel Berry was seen amongst the Berries that used while making food for himself, , and Riley while training at Iron Island. Trivia * Its description claims that it can grow over 20 inches (50 cm), making it the largest Berry; however, ones the player obtains are only 9.8 inches (25 cm), behind several Berries such as the Kelpsy Berry—the largest Berry, at 15 inches (38.1 cm). Names Category:Pokéblock Berries de:Wasmelbeere es:Baya Sambia fr:Baie Stekpa it:Baccacomero ja:カイスのみ zh:瓜西果（道具）